


The Rain Seems Harsher Tonight

by DiligentlyProcrastinating



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Basically, Other, fuck man idk, just a weird au, life is strange au???, same ablilities but w human complexions, theyre like cookies but Not Really u dig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiligentlyProcrastinating/pseuds/DiligentlyProcrastinating
Summary: Herb is plagued with these weird visions. He can’t necessarily explain why they happen or their relevance, but it all seems to do with the never ending storm outside his window.





	The Rain Seems Harsher Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> wowie my first work on here is a cookie run fic. but immmm p excited to see how this pans out

Maybe it's his instinct nowadays, to remain solemn. There was always bustling outside of his own shop, always life. But inside it was a completely different atmosphere. His words were softly spoken, there was the occasional rustle of his sleeves every time they'd roll themselves back down. But on days like this, rainy, tranquil days, it was quiet.

A small visit from Hero had gotten his hopes up for an eventful day, but just as quickly as he'd come, he'd gone. Giving him a brief wave, Herb sat himself down out of the average customer's sight. He'd almost not heard the chime that dinged faintly off somewhere. Begrudgingly abandoning his petunias, and his one-player game of poker (he was playing against himself; he was losing.), he approached the new face. "Uhm, yes what is it you'd need?" He asked, opening the cash register and gazing up at the customer. She tipped her head at him, speaking in a voice that barely restrained infatuation with another. She'd asked for a bouquet of cold-hued flowers, ones that reminded you of the sea. But residing in them would be meaning.

Blooming agapanthus flowers were pulled from the window, trimmed and placed as the beginning of a bouquet. "Secret love." The hope that Bachelor's Buttons brought with them were thrown into the pile. A few yellow irises, that not only represent passion, but also represents the sun shining out on a brisk dawn across the ocean. The storm seemed to pick up outside, light taps of what was _not_ rain clanking against the windows. But as the usual, the man behind the counter was unaware of this fact. The shop was a world of it's own, one that didn't heed the world outside of it, even if it was falling apart. 

Herb had finished the bouquet, handing it to the other with a delightful exchange. And as she fled he was finally made aware of the soil at his feet. 

Turning to examine the damage, he was faced with a wall of nothing. The entire half of his store gone, and only the view of a storm treading painfully close to where his little shop was located. It uprooted trees and flung dirt dangerously close to his eyes. Lightning flashed and illuminated the monster trudging towards him. It whipped at his face, clawed at him, begging him to get sucked into the twister.

“Earth to Herb!"

He whipped his head back across the counter, then to the ground near his feet. Clean, just as he'd left it. He stared back at the part of the store where all of the flowers resided. It was untouched, but for some odd reason the lights had flickered. Even if only for a moment. He returned to pay heed to the newer customer. "How may I help you?" 

And the rest of his day was normal. 

The trudge back home was hell. The sky had yet to stop its torrential downpour and the wind had clearly taken to dislike him. He’d wish for an umbrella if the wind didn’t threaten to rip the theoretical one out of his hands. It felt too similar to the dream he had at the store. And it was unsettling in that way.

Something crashed into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!!!! i probably won’t have a For Sure updating schedule and just update whenever i can (so please no “MORE!!!!!!!” comments lmao). feel free to shoot me some asks on tumblr! @clarind-uh !!! or even my cookie run sideblog where i just draw my own shit + reblog art i like @crobartsanddarts !


End file.
